


Odessa

by gayporwave



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/F, One Night Stands, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/pseuds/gayporwave
Summary: "Hey stranger," Mary drawled, tapping her nails against the surface of the table between them. "Mind if I sit?"Mary meets a new gal pal at the bar.





	Odessa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowynSN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/gifts).



Mary downed the last of her drink and sighed.

She felt bored out of her mind. Robert wasn’t with her tonight, he’d been on some new health kick lately and gave some excuse about "bettering himself" or whatever when she asked him to come with her. It wasn’t like she particularly minded he wasn’t around, but Jim and Kim’s was sure as shit boring tonight.

It was a slow night for one thing. There weren’t many people drinking tonight, and no one so far had seemed to want to humor her for long. Looking around she could spot a few of Jim and Kim’s other regulars, some faces she’d seen before, and someone else she hadn’t noticed until now. A woman she didn’t recognize sitting alone tucked in one of the corner booths. She looked like someone new. Maybe someone who might be entertaining?

She mulled it over for a bit, swishing the watery remnants of her whiskey in its glass. Should she approach her? Worst thing she could do was tell Mary to fuck off, and Hell, it wasn’t like she hadn’t been told to before.

Mary ordered another drink. She took a sip, rolled her shoulders, and  sauntered on over to the corner booth and sat herself down in the opposite seat. The woman across from her looked about the same age as herself, with dark tanned skin and short black hair cut into an angular bob framing her horn rimmed glasses. Mary could see that her attention was focused on whatever she was doing on her phone, and that she hadn’t even noticed her yet. After a moment she jolted in her seat, finally looking up and noticing the new arrival.

"Hey stranger," Mary drawled, tapping her nails against the surface of the table between them. "Mind if I sit?"

The woman in front of her gave a small nervous smile as she placed her phone on the table, "No, not at all, I don’t mind a little company. The name’s Javiera, what’s yours?"

"It’s Mary. So, what are you doing at a place like Jim and Kim’s by yourself? I’ve never seen you around here."

"Ah, well I’m new in town. Thought I’d see what this place was all about I guess, I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now. Wanted to see if I could get my mind off of things," Javiera sighed and gave a small shake of her head. "Life you know?"

'Amen," She could definitely sympathize. For a moment, her own thoughts wandered toward the topic of Joseph, but she shut that train of thought down as quickly as it had appeared. She was here to forget about Joseph, not mope around like some kind of kicked puppy.

"Mind if I ask you the same thing?" Javiera said, taking a small sip of her own drink. "Didn’t see you come in with anyone either."

Mary shrugged, tapping her fingers against the table again as she spoke, "I was supposed to come here with a friend, but you can see how that one turned out. So of course I had to come here alone, when there’s hardly anyone around. It’s certainly my lucky day."

"Well now you’re with me, and I’d like to think I still know a thing or two about entertaining a pretty lady," Javiera said with a small laugh.

"Do you now?" Mary shifted in her seat, arching an eyebrow.

"I hope so, it’s not often a woman approaches me first. If at all."

"Well it’s your lucky day then. I don’t usually do this kind of thing," Mary lied through her teeth.

She didn’t do _this_ kind of thing ever; she’d always had an appreciation for women, but flirting was new. It was exciting, she’d expected an interesting conversation at best, but this was so much more. Uncharted territory.

"Now I’m flattered first you approach me out of nowhere, now you tell me I’m one of the lucky few you stick around for," she grinned back at Mary. The nervousness from before was gone, and Mary couldn’t help but grin back.

"Yeah yeah, don’t let it get to your head. There’s no one else here anyway, you just got lucky."

"Hmm," was all Javiera said before she spoke up suddenly. "You smoke?" she pantomimed holding a joint up to her lips, or at least that was what Mary assumed she was doing.

"Yeah, why?" Not exactly where she expected the conversation to go but she was interested in playing along. She hadn’t had fun in a long time, why not enjoy herself? She’d smoke every once in awhile, would lock herself in the bathroom with a wineglass in one hand and a joint in the other while the kids were downstairs. Joseph knew about it, of course, but never really did anything about besides warning Mary not to neglect the kids. As if.

"Well, I figure since neither of us have anything else to do around here we might as well leave. How about we get out of here and relax a little?" Javiera looked over at toward the exit and pat her hand against her purse.

Mary thought about it for a moment, sliding a finger through the ring of condensation her drink left on the table. Was she really following some stranger home to smoke weed with her? Was she really letting herself be flirted with?

Yes, yes she was.

"Yeah, why not?" she shrugged and knocked back the rest of her whiskey. "Lead the way."

"Nice," Javiera laughed and got up from her side of the booth. She walked over to Mary and offered her hand to help Mary up.

"Really?" Mary rolled her eyes but took Javiera’s hand anyway, following the other woman out of Jim and Kim’s and over to her car.

***

The car ride between Jim and Kim’s and Javiera’s place was surprisingly short. Neither of them had talked much on the way; Mary shared Robert’s distaste for small talk. Javiera didn’t seem to mind, and if she did she certainly wasn’t saying anything.

Javiera’s house was quaint. A small one bedroom house in an unassuming area with fading yellow paint and a poorly kempt yard. The polar opposite of her and Joseph’s own well maintained home.

She led Mary inside and kicked her shoes off at the door. Mary stepped out of her heels as well, lining them up by the door.

"Sorry about the mess," Javiera apologized as she moved away from the door to turn some lights on. "I didn’t think I’d be having guests."

As far as Mary could tell, her place wasn’t _that_ messy. It was pretty bare; no furniture with an assortment of old takeout boxes and dirty dishes lying around, but otherwise clean. She couldn’t help but notice the kids toys strewn about the living room and the various coloring books left out.

"You babysit or something?" Mary eyed the large collection of kid’s movies out on display.

"Oh, no that’s all my daughter’s stuff. My ex partner has custody so I only ever get to see her every once in awhile."

"Gotcha." She didn’t peg Javiera as a mom if she was being honest. She seemed too hipstery for it, if that was a word, but even hipsters could have kids too apparently.

"Here we are," Javiera announced as she opened the door to her bedroom. Mary sat herself on the bed and looked around as Javiera went to get something off of her dresser. Javiera’s room was more decorated than the rest of the house: piles of vinyl records were lying around, posters for various bands that Mary didn’t recognize plastered the walls, and string lights strung up against the crown molding.

"Yeesh, talk about hipster central," Mary scoffed. It was only after the words left her mouth that she worried they might sound too harsh.

"Ha, yeah I guess I am aren’t I?" She returned with a small jar and a rolling tray in hand, taking a seat on the bed right next to Mary.

She watched Javiera set to work grinding the weed up, sprinkling it into the folded paper in her hands before rolling it back and forth. Eyeing Mary, she licked the adhesive of the rolling paper and rolled the joint closed.

She held it up for closer inspection, "Not my best but it’ll do. You want the honors?" she held out the joint for Mary to take it.

Mary took it and held it between her lips as Javiera lit it. She took the first drag, watching the smoke dissipate away after she exhaled before she passed it back to Javiera.

They shared it until they reached the absolute end of it, and Javiera put out the remnants.

Javiera laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, Mary felt like doing the same. She was more relaxed than she’d been in weeks, feeling both heavy and weightless. She felt electric. Mary closed her eyes and let herself just feel it all.

"You alright down there?" Mary looked down at the other woman splayed out on the bed.

"I’m _good_. Just enjoying the high, I save the good stuff for special occasions. What about you?"

"More than good, what kind of weed did you get, some super weed? I’m blasted off my ass over here." Mary laughed scooting herself closer to Javiera.

Javiera laughed too then she sat up, leaning on her elbows, and looked up at Mary. Eyeing her up and down from her position on the bed. Her gaze made Mary feel flushed all over.

Suddenly, she pulled Mary over so she was on top of her, straddling Javiera. Mary gave a small noise of surprise before bursting into a small fit of giggles, lightly slapping Javiera on the shoulder, "Asshole."

"Is this okay?" Javiera asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind Mary’s ear. "We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do."

Mary paused to think, this was the point of no return her addled mind screamed at her.

"Hey," Javiera said suddenly waving one hand in front of Mary’s face. "You spaced out for a second. Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I did. I want this I promise..it’s just…"

"You’re married," Javiera lifted up Mary’s left hand eyeing the gold band sitting pretty on her ring finger.

Mary blinked at her, she was higher than she thought if she hadn’t realized she’d forgotten to take off her wedding ring of all things. She sucked in a deep breath, "Is that a problem?"

"No."

"No?"

"No," Javiera repeated with a small huff of laughter. "I noticed way back at the bar. You didn't think I’d invite you all the way home if I cared right?"

"Fuck, I don’t know. Like I said, you have some super weed or something," Mary let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

Wordlessly, Javiera slipped off the ring from Mary’s finger and chucked it across the room. They both watched it roll away out of sight. "I’ll go find it later. Better?"

"Better."

"Good," she pulled Mary closer and finally bridged the gap between them and their lips met. It’s so much to process with both the new sensation of kissing a woman for the first time and the high that still permeates in her brain.

Javiera deepened the kiss as Mary leaned into her eagerly, the pressure of her lips against Mary’s tingled, an electric feeling that traveled down from her lips almost directly to her groin. Javiera breasts pressed against her’s felt soft and Mary is struck with the urge to put her mouth all over them if she could bring herself to stop kissing her any time soon.

The two of them parted to catch their breaths, loud and heavy in the relative silence of Javiera’s room. Javiera’s hands lifted up Mary’s sweater with Mary helping her get it off, launching it in the vague direction of where her wedding band had gone. She had gone braless tonight as a spur of the moment decision, she couldn’t help but feel a little exposed by the way Javiera looked at her. A shiver of excitement ran through her.

Javiera’s leg pushed between hers, pants leg against her soft cotton underwear, and Mary gasped as Javiera’s mouth latched onto her nipple. Her tongue warm and wet as she lapped and sucked at her nipple, drawing a loud moan from Mary.

Mary felt Javiera’s thigh shift beneath her and she got the hint, grinding her still clothed cunt against Javiera’s thigh. The friction was good, beyond good, but she needed more.

She guided Javiera’s hand to her soaked panties, and Javiera understood. Slipping her fingers inside and seeking out her clit. She pressed two fingers against Mary’s clit as Mary grinded against her, her orgasm building already.

Javiera kissed her again and Mary grabbed onto her as she came. Moaning into Javiera’s mouth as she did so. She loosened the grip she had on Javiera and collapsed against her, still shaking.

"Fuck," Mary exhaled catching her breath. "Are you sure you don’t want me to, you know, do anything in return?"

"No, I’m fine. I like to give more than I like to receive," Javiera explained as Mary watched her wipe her hand off on the bed sheets. She looked sheepish for a moment, "Um, do you want me to drive you home?"

"Jeez, kicking me out already? Was I that bad?"

"Oh! No, no. I just, geez, I’m not usually the one stand type of person…" Javiera mumbled looking embarrassed. Mary took pity on her and touched her shoulder reassuringly.

"Relax, I was just kidding. I’d like to stay the night if you don’t mind, don’t think I could get up anyway," she laughed. "I think I’m still high."

"Ah, okay cool," Javiera scratched at the back of her head. "In that case maybe I’ll go get something to eat for the both of us," she said as she headed out the door.

Well that happened, was all Mary thought as she watched her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Was I the only one disappointed that weed comes up two entire times in Dream Daddy and you don't get to smoke it either time? I love Mary and would have absolutely loved to get stoned with her. There this scene in "Fun Mom Dinner" where one of the mom's who has 4 blonde kids like Mary locks herself in the bathroom to smoke a joint that just made me think of Mary and then it sort of spiraled from there... (She offers you weed in canon it fits!!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, I absolutely loved writing it. I love Mary and want her to finally get out of her terrible marriage and be happy for once.
> 
> The title is from Caribou's Odessa, [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq_tDOFU5tY)], which sort of reminded me of Mary.


End file.
